Rockin' Roadster (toy commercial)
Rockin' Roadster's toy commercials feature the Rockin' Roadster, a vehicle used by Jem and The Holograms.JemSpace YouTube channel. The commercials were storyboarded by Will Meugniot and feature Britta Phillips singing the main vocals, including background singers and a narrator. They also have little girls demonstrating the toy's many features, such as removing the hood, toggling the FM radio in the trunk and showing that the hood/trunk of the car can hold various accessories and instruments. The settings featured are Paris, a drive-in, beach, a desert road-side, and a club setting.Commercials at RockJem.com The background music for both commercials are alternate versions of the Jem Theme. The alternate version of the commercial ran only a limited number of times 25+ years ago. Unlike the original, it doesn't feature the animated intro storyboarded by Will Meugniot, but it's layered in along with a different song and more footage. Summary The animated commercial starts with multiple Jem logos that split to a Paris setting. In the car is Kimber and Jerrica driving at night, and Jerrica transforms into Jem. They spot Rio and Kimber steps out of the car so that he can be beside Jem. Kimber is seen waving goodbye. While in the car, Rio kisses Jem's cheek and they continue to coast along. As the narrator speaks, a little girl demonstrates the toy cars features: toggling the FM radio in the trunk and placing an item in the hood. The narrator emphasizes again about the radio as the commercial ends with a large shining Jem logo. The alternate commercial starts with the Jem logos. It pans out to an animated version of the Roadster coasting along the road at night. As the car turns, the viewers can see that Rio and Jem are the passengers (Jem being the driver). There is another pan and this time to a real life setting, in which the audience sees a drive-in. The toy version of the Roadster is there and again the passengers are Rio and Jem. It quickly switches to a beach setting with Jem sitting on the trunk and then to a car show shot with Jem standing beside it. There, an excited small girl appears and proceeds to demonstrate the car's features by removing the hood and toggling the FM radio in the trunk. It cuts back to animation again and this time the passengers are Kimber and Jerrica, who transforms into Jem. The girl appears again and shows another feature, lifting the hood and placing clothing and accessories inside. Animated version ;Lyrics Jem, Jem's got a Rockin' Roadster Does she need a limo? Jem's got a Rockin' Roadster to take her Where she wants to go Jem is truly, truly outrageous Jem Alternate version ;Lyrics Jem, Jem's got a Rockin' Roadster Truly outrageous and totally Jem's got a Rockin' Roadster And yes, yes, yes, it's the best It's got an FM radio FM radio for FM sound Jem's got a Rockin' Roadster And it's the coolest car in town Jem's got a Rockin' Roadster Jem References External Links *JemSpace at Facebook Category:Commercials